


Kid Songs

by Sphenimersus



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after Adam was on "The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon" for the "Wheel of Musical Impression."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.
> 
> Again, like in my last fic with one of their interviews, we're just going to pretend that Miranda and Behati aren't in any special relationship with these two (Adam & Blake).
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

Adam's impressions were actually really good. Check it out. The whole thing is hilarious too.

[Wheel of Musical Impressions with Adam Levine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCbfWGgp9qs&list=PLykzf464sU9-uj2DvWN3k3S6k_EPDw9pN)

* * *

Blake’s laughing hysterically while he watches Adam make the impression of “Heads, Shoulders, Knees, and toes” and “The Muffing Man.” He’s re-watching it on YouTube and still chuckling when his boyfriend, Adam, enters the house.

Adam looks at Blake, “What’re you watching?”

Snickering, Blake points at the computer screen, “You honestly don’t know the songs?” He snorts, falling back in his chair.

Glancing at the screen, Adam sees the video that’s on pause. He knows which songs his boyfriend is talking about too, so he scowls as a reply, “I don’t know them. Am I supposed to?”

Blake bursts out again, “Little kids know it!”

Frowning at Blake, Adam glares, “I’m not a little kid! In plus, do _you_ know the songs?”

“’Course I do!” Blake replies, mock-offended. “I can sing them to you now if ya want me to. But I can’t do it with the impressions, and I won’t sing the whole song.”

“Fine,” Adam pouts, “Sing the songs the way you’d sing it.”

Head, shoulders, knees and toes,  
Knees and toes.  
Head, shoulders, knees and toes,  
Knees and toes.  
And eyes, and ears, and mouth,  
And nose.  
Head, shoulders, knees and toes,  
Knees and toes.

Blake sings it in his deep voice with the country accent. He continues to the next song.

Oh, do you know the muffin man,  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
Oh, do you know the muffin man,  
That lives on Drury Lane?  
 ****  
Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,  
That lives on Drury Lane.

As soon as he’s finished he smirks at Adam. “See? I do know the lyrics. Granted, I can’t do impressions like you, but I know the songs. The Sesame Street impression of Michael Jackson was damn good by the way.”

Adam glowers first but eventually smiles, “Thanks Blake. Love you.” He walks to the older man and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Blake smiles, “Anytime Adam. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this about a month ago but completely forgot to post. Oops.
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
